


Erasure

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Boundshipping AU [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: Yugi runs into Malik, who hands him a "gift" to Bakura. It's not the olive branch Yugi hoped it would be.
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Boundshipping AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Erasure

**Author's Note:**

> And the plot continues~
> 
> Or, well, this one chapter will kick off two or three different plot points and diverge again to the main one later. c;
> 
> And I swear I like Malik, but it's a bit harder than kicking out your alter to change your anger issues and trauma, y'know? Habits are a bit hard to break

Yugi was on his way home, tired from work but enjoying the walk and fresh air after hours spent tweaking his game. Kaiba demanded perfection and Yugi enjoyed the challenge, but he still preferred playing games and relaxing with friends.

He wondered briefly if Bakura would be interested in Spherium once it was completed, or if Kaiba already had him testing it for security measures. Thinking of him made Yugi smile, happy to see Bakura steadily getting on his feet even with a rocky start.

Yugi would be happy to help him with the human stuff, he ended up caring a lot about Bakura. He wasn’t going to kid himself, Bakura was attractive to him and seeing how much he grew also made his crush grow.

No way he could tell Bakura though, not yet.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Yugi out of his thoughts, and he nearly jumped seeing Malik walking beside him. “Nice day, huh Yugi?”

“Ah...yeah!” Yugi said, taking a moment to recover from the shock. “Haven’t seen you in a while Malik, how are you and your siblings?”

“Fine,” Malik said curtly, “Isis is busy with the new museum exhibit, Rishid is in Egypt now assisting with transport.”

“And...you?”

Malik ignored the question, handing Yugi a pamphlet. “I thought Bakura might have interest in this exhibit.”

Yugi froze, a frown slipping on his face. “How did…”

Malik shrugged. “Ryou mentioned he was staying with you.”

Yugi realized this was territory he didn’t want to step into, but Bakura still wouldn’t mention what had gone down when he first came to Yugi. “What...happened between you guys?”

Malik barely tensed, holding out the folded paper further. “I don’t want to discuss it out in the open like this, but let’s just say I’d rethink about letting Bakura stay with you.”

The statement worried Yugi, but he wouldn’t judge Bakura just yet. “Malik, he’s been trying to apologize. Can’t you just give him a chance to make up for what he did?”

Malik gave a quiet chuckle, a sound that held no amusement. “You think it’s something he can just make up to me, Yugi?”

“Malik, I don’t understand…”

Malik shook his head and walked away, waving as he went. “It was nice seeing you again, Yugi. Good luck with Bakura.”

Yugi frowned, his mind a buzz with questions and uncertainty. Malik told him enough to know it was bad, but how bad was it to desert Bakura? He still cared about Malik too, but now worried he was on the wrong side of things.

Still, he had a hard time believing Bakura would do so much to make up for staying in their home only to turn on them later.

Yugi looked at the pamphlet Malik left him with, eyes widening seeing the bold font: The Haunting Mystery of Kul Elna. Worried Bakura would be hurt by this, he opened the pamphlet to see what it might say. He was just able to catch an envelope falling out.

An envelope he hadn’t seen since Bakura’s first week with him.

* * *

Yugi arrived home, his mind buzzing between Bakura evading his questions and how Malik acted. The pamphlet Malik gave him felt like a weight in his shoulder bag, as if it signaled whatever Bakura was avoiding or trying to forget was coming back in full force.

As much as Yugi wanted to ignore it, he was growing concerned by Malik’s tense shoulders and parting words. He also had noticed Bakura distracting himself more, doing work in his grandpa’s shop as well as his paid job.

Yugi had thought it was a sweet gesture, but now it felt more like Bakura was hiding. Keeping himself busy so he didn’t have room to think about what brought him into Yugi’s home in the first place.

He slipped out of his shoes and into slippers, aiming to head to his room to get his thoughts together.

However with Bakura in the living room, lounging on the couch and casually reading a book; Yugi’s plans to carefully approach him with the subject seemed a little more difficult.

Bakura looked up at him over the page, smirking. “Welcome home, Mutou.”

_Sweet gods above_ , it was already unfair how well Bakura wore dress shirts; did he really have to flaunt it so obviously?

Shaking off the momentary stupor, Yugi smiled back. “Let me guess, on break?”

Bakura nodded, returning his attention to his book. Yugi saw this as a chance to slip upstairs, almost making it before Bakura’s voice froze him in place.

“Can we talk?”

Yugi turned, wondering quietly if Bakura’s life as a thief recognized his attempt at sneaking away. “Ah… of course! What’s on your mind?”

Bakura closed the laptop and gestured for Yugi to sit with him. Yugi hesitated, before sitting next to Bakura, setting his messenger bag between his legs. Bakura stared vacantly at the wall, seeming to be just listening for anyone else nearby, before he began to speak.

“I thought I should let you know, I’m going to start looking for a place. I appreciate you and your family helping me, but I think it’s time I go.”

A part of Yugi ached at the thought of Bakura no longer taking up a small space in his home. He still smiled, not wanting to show he was anything but supportive. “That’s great, Bakura! I can help you move your things if you need to.”

Bakura smirked, glancing at his laptop and then back at Yugi. “Going to help me carry my clothes and laptop then?”

Yugi ducked his head, causing a snicker to escape Bakura’s mouth. “Won’t be for a while yet, Mutou. Maybe I’ll get you to haul furni...”

Bakura paused, eyes on Yugi’s bag. Yugi froze as Bakura pulled a familiar pamphlet from one of his pockets. “What’s–”

Bakura froze the moment he read the title, and Yugi felt angry at himself for not hiding it better. “I...ran into Malik on the way home. He said to give this to you…”

Yugi didn’t say anymore, just barely able to catch Bakura glancing his way before returning his gaze at the pamphlet. He peeked in the envelope, a frown deepening on his face before throwing it aside. Yugi could see Bakura’s hands start to shake.

“Bakura…?”

“That...bastard!” Bakura yelled, crumpling the pamphlet in his hand and heading for the door. “I’m going to–”

“Bakura!”

Bakura stopped at the door, shoulders hunched in a way that brought flashes of memory; of red robes and dark clouds. Solomon came in from the shop to see what the noise was about, just in time to see Bakura slam the pamphlet down on the counter.

“Had to get revenge, eh Ishtar? Had to cut me like I cut you?!”

Yugi approached to console Bakura, looking worriedly at his grandpa as the old man picked up the crumpled paper.

“Hmm… ‘The Domino Museum presents a hidden mystery lost to time. Before the Millennium Items, there was a thriving village run by thieves and tomb-robbers. This exhibit explores it’s sudden disappearance, it’s history and destruction–’”

“I can’t hear anymore!” Bakura moaned, falling to his knees and holding his head. “He promised me I would have a say in how my village was remembered! They were no more thieves than they were starving families desperate to feed their children and sick!”

Yugi’s mother came downstairs at the commotion, stopping when seeing the scene in front of her.

Yugi felt angry at Malik, any lingering doubt about Bakura washed away hearing the grief in Bakura’s voice, mourning a part of himself he rarely ever spoke about.

Solomon set down the pamphlet. “I’m sorry, my boy.”

“He could have at least sent the money back,” Bakura shuddered, muttering quietly under his breath in a language not spoken for millennia. “ _Mother, Father, forgive me, I’ve spoiled your sacrifice._ ”

Yugi didn’t understand what was said, but the grief in his grandpa’s eyes showed. He knelt down carefully by Bakura’s side, sitting calmly on his heels. “They wouldn’t fault you for this, Bakura. There are other ways to honour your family and I believe you have done well in that.”

Bakura looked up, eyes watery and in shock that Yugi’s grandpa even understood him at all. He curled into himself. “Ishtar spat on their grave to hurt me. I’ll never forgive him.”

That was all Yugi’s mother needed to understand what was going on. She hovered, unsure how to act. She wanted to ignore that this young adult was thousands of years older than her father, yet the evidence was there grieving on the floor.

She stepped closer to the group as she spoke. “There is more than one way to honour a loved one’s memory.”

The three looked up at her, Bakura more confused as Yugi’s mother had rarely spoken to him before now.

“Museums aren’t for respecting the dead, but perhaps you can set up a shrine or a marker as a spot to visit. If it would help, of course.”

Yugi glanced at Bakura, unsure how he would take his mother’s attempt to comfort him. Bakura scoffed quietly, looking at the floor. “...You’re right. Why would a museum respect the culture it’s displaying? I just...I trusted him.”

Yugi helped his grandpa stand, then held out a hand to Bakura. Bakura took it, not able to meet Yugi’s eyes as he stood up. Yugi didn’t like seeing Bakura so upset, and wanted to make it better at any cost.

“I’ll try to talk to Malik,” Yugi said, trying to look at Bakura’s face, “Or Isis if I can’t get to him. At least you should have closure, it might just be how the museum decided to advertise the exhibit.”

Bakura nodded, lifting his head only to look at Yugi’s mother. “What...would I need? For a shrine?”

Yugi’s mother smiled, happy that something she suggested had reached Bakura. “Not much, I don’t mind coming along to help. Some will create great decorative shrines but a simple place for offerings should be enough.”

When Bakura didn’t answer, Yugi’s mother offered a comforting smile and gentle squeeze on his forearm before heading back upstairs; repeating her promise to help him get what was needed for the shrine. Yugi noticed a pained expression cross Bakura’s face at the comforting gesture, which quickly masked itself again.

With no other word, Bakura went back to his laptop to work. Yugi hesitated, then sat next to Bakura. He reached out to hook his pinkie gently around Bakura’s, pressing himself to Bakura’s side. As much as he wanted to resolve the cause of it, Yugi knew he should stay to help ease Bakura’s pain first.

Bakura exhaled slowly through his nose, pausing his work to lean his head onto Yugi’s. Neither spoke, there was nothing more to say.

* * *

Yugi entered the Domino Museum despite the ball of anxiety tying his stomach in knots. He didn’t want to start an argument, or to worsen the bad blood between Bakura and Malik. He wanted an explanation, a solution, something to help understand why Malik would hurt someone he claimed to care about this deeply.

He spotted Isis ducking under tape that blocked off the exhibit in-progress, waving to get her attention. She paused, waiting for Yugi to approach before both bowed in greeting.

“I don’t suppose you are looking to view the exhibit?” Isis said, a slight smile on her lips. “If so, you are a little early.”

Yugi shook his head, looking awkward before finally just pulling the half-crumpled pamphlet from his jacket. Isis’ expression didn’t change, though her gaze was fixed on the paper as he pulled it out. “Malik gave me this and… I just want to make sure this is...right?”

Isis exhaled quietly, not even taking the crinkled paper. “It’s not. I have the approved pamphlets in my office, if you’ll follow.”

Yugi did, unsure about what caused Isis’ sudden tense demeanor. Isis let him walk in first, before making sure the door was closed behind them. “I’m assuming my brother didn’t intend _you_ to have this, correct?”

Yugi paused, sitting slowly in one of the seats across her desk. “Yeah...how did you…?”

Isis sighed, quickly taking the crumpled pamphlet and throwing it aggressively into one of her drawers. “I know about Malik’s grievance with the thief. While I am on my brother’s side…”

She shook her head again. “What he gave you was the last mockup before the final advertisements were approved. I don’t like Bakura, but I won’t sensationalize a tragedy that was almost lost to history.”

Yugi was surprised by Isis’ anger, but slowly felt his own grow as the words settled. He frowned. “So...this was really just to hurt Bakura.”

“I suppose.” Isis looked disappointed as she pulled a different pamphlet to offer Yugi. “This is the approved pamphlet. Give me a date when he wishes to visit, if he still chooses. I’d like to make sure Malik won’t be present.”

“Of course.” Yugi took the pamphlet, standing and bowing to her again. “Thank you for your help, it was nice to see you again.”

“If only under more pleasant circumstances, yes?” Isis replied. Yugi could tell she wasn’t saying everything, but thought it was best to leave it alone. Whatever she knew on Malik’s side of things he’ll figure out on his own.

He gave a wave as he slipped out of her office, only pausing to look at the pamphlet once at the museum entrance. He thought of the interaction with Malik, the grief and anger Bakura had seeing the unofficial pamphlet, and slowly felt frustration with Malik build.

If Malik wanted to convince him Bakura was in the wrong, it wasn’t enough. Yet, something Bakura did brought out the worst from Malik. And, if he wanted to help Bakura, he needed to know what Bakura had done.

Yugi quickly left, unaware of Ryou curiously watching from the front desk.


End file.
